Follow Me, Don't Be Afraid
by Ebony Dear
Summary: Yeah, I had my Mary Sue phase too... Completed regretably
1. Boy from her Dream

Dislaimer: I don't own the KH characters or FF characters, or anything else for that matter besides my characters (Akemi).

_Akemi…Akemi!_

_**The place around her was unfamiliar, yet it was as if she belonged there. She could hear the children on the island laughing, and could see their small boats docked on a small port that looked out to the neighboring island. A young boy was playing with a long stick as if he was in some kind of battle, another older boy had a ball he was spinning on his finger, and a girl was on the port holding her jump rope and looking out at the sparkling water surrounding her. Akemi felt as if she was flying in the air, the warm salty breeze blowing against her nightgown as she effortlessly made her way around the island. She then noticed a bridge that made its way onto a small plateau where two boys were fighting with wooden swords. One had brown spiky hair and blue eyes, and she could see the light and hope shining from his heart. The other….**_

"Akemi! Get your little butt out of that bed and get ready! The refugees will be out here soon!"

Akemi fell out of her hammock and hit the hard wooden floor. _Owww…_ she thought to herself while wincing from the pain in her back. Her mind still lingered on her dream, and she wondered why it felt so real. _Maybe it was another world, maybe it's the next one to blink out! _she started to think, but before she could sort out any of her theory she was dragged out into the Hotel Lobby by the gun/sword-toting-know-it- all named Leon. She rubbed her eyes and saw a white duck and something that looked like a grown dog-person. Akemi knew what to do, "Hello, and welcome to Traverse Town's Hotel! Would you like to get a room here?" The duck's voice was odd, and she had a hard time understanding him. "Excuse me," Akemi asked the dog-person, "what is your friend trying to say?"

The dog-person's voice was just as odd, but Akemi could at least make out what he was trying to inquire. "We're looking for the key, have you seen it?" She immediately thought that maybe they wanted a room key, so she grabbed up room one's key and replied, "Like this? It opens the last vacant room in the hotel."

Apparently dissatisfied with the answer, the duck screamed, "NOOOOOO!" then stormed out of the hotel with his dog friend in tow. The encounter left Akemi with a confused look on her face, and she was soon wondering what the travelers had meant by 'key'. She headed to the small tavern in the first district next to the item shop and sat at one of the tables, waiting for her friend Yuffie to meet up with her. Soon enough, the energetic girl came down the steps and sat next to her, talking about the new visitors looking for the key. Yuffie knew something about the key, and Akemi was just about to ask her when Leon yelled to her. "Take out the trash, it's full!" She growled at him from where she was sitting, then stood up and grabbed the bulging garbage bag from his hand.

_Geez, this is heavy _she thought as she dragged the bag up the stairs and to the alley where it would be collected and disposed of properly. However, as she turned to leave the alley, she saw a person lying next to one of the boxes unconscious. She quickly kneeled down to see if he was severely hurt, then she tried to wake him up by nudging him slightly. At first the boy barely twitched, but after a few tries he came to, looking into Akemi's eyes. She recognized him immediately, though she was sure she had never seen him at Traverse Town or her homeland. She remembered his blue eyes, and his heart of light from her dream.

_It's him…._


	2. I have to find my friends!

Sora opened his eyes to see someone staring at him. "What…happened?" he said to himself. He looked back at the girl, who looked about his age and stared as if she saw some kind of ghost. "Where are we?" he asked her finally.

She stammered back, "T-Traverse Tow-wn."

"What happened to Destiny Islands?" He asked, wondering what had become of his home. To Kairi, and Riku.

"Well… I don't know."

The girl looked familiar, she had blue eyes and brown hair down to her waist and wore black boots with black pants and a red shirt. She reminded him of someone, but he couldn't figure out who. It wasn't Kairi, she was red-haired and he liked her…a lot. Nor was it Riku, who was his competitive silver-haired best friend. He snapped out of his thoughts when the girl touched his hand.

"Are you okay?" she said, looking at him with concern in her eyes.

"Yes… I'm fine."

"Well then, come to the Tavern, I'm sure you'll need help getting settled here and all."

"Wait, settled? I can't stay here! I have to find Kairi!" Sora jumped up fast, his face filled with determination for his self-appointed mission. He had to find her, and Riku, and make sure they were alright. He knew this had to be another world, which meant that the fighting on Destiny Islands, that the monster he battled, they were all real. It also meant that Kairi and Riku had to be somewhere. If he survived, they had to have survived as well, and he would find them no matter what!

* * *

Akemi picked up on his attitude, but she knew it was hopeless to leave Traverse Town as well. No one here had vessels for travel besides Cid, possibly. Most people who survived from other worlds just ended up here, not knowing how they did. He reminded her of herself, the first day she arrived in the town. She smiled at him and felt pity for what he would come to understand. All of his friends were probably gone and, if he was lucky, maybe one ended up on another world somewhere. "Look," she tried to explain to him, "I haven't seen your friends around here…"

Before she could continue, he ran out of the alley and up the stairs and headed toward the 2nd District. Akemi tried to follow, but when she tried to open the door it was locked. _What's happening here? This kid is going to get hurt by the heartless!_ She knew about the heartless from stories and from experience. Leon, Yuffie, Cid, and Aerith had told her all about them when she had arrived. Akemi ran to the Tavern and immediately told Leon about the boy. Leon hurried out of the Tavern with his weapon and headed for the 2nd District to unlock the door.

_I hope he's okay_ Akemi thought.All ofa sudden,she felt a shock go through her whole body, and she blacked out.


	3. I saw him in my dream

_**She was looking through the eyes of a woman, an evil sorceress. Her thoughts ran through Akemi at a tremendous speed, and she knew what the sorceress' plan was for the boy in front of her. Akemi recognized him as the other boy in her dream about the island. It was his face that had stirred her deeply in the dream. While his friend was full of light, this boy was conflicted. In her dream, she remembered seeing the light fighting against the darkness, but every time the light would get beaten down. She felt ties to both the boys when she saw them on the island, though her feelings caused by the ties were completely different for each boy. She knewthe sorceressdidn't care for the silver-haired boy, she was only wanting to use him; and she was tied to the darkness! Akemi wanted to warn the boy, she wanted to tell him where his friend was and that he should run from this evil person, but her body was not her own. It was this awful woman's. **_

"_**Welcome," Maleficent told the boy, "Tell me, what is your name?"**_

"_**R-Riku," the boy managed to say. Akemi could tell he was still woozy from whatever he went through.**_

"_**Well, you must be very strong to have made it here from your world…" Maleficent cooed. Akemi knew her voice was fake, she was only trying to build his ego and gain his trust.**_

"_**Wait, this isn't Destiny Islands?"**_

"_**No," She replied, "This is Hollow Bastion, your world must have lost its heart, there is no other explanation for why you have been brought here."**_

"_**What happened to Sora and Kairi?" he asked the sorceress. He had lost the hesitation in his voice and seemed just as determined as the brown haired boy- who Akemi realized must be his friend Sora. **_

_**Maleficent looked at him with fake concern, "I do not know, but," she continued with an evil smile, "I will give you a ship to search the worlds for them if that's what you wish."**_

_**Riku looked gratefully at the evil woman and thanked her, "Where is this ship?"**_

"_**Outside, just take the bridge out to the dock. I'm sure you can find your way from there."**_

_**Akemi tried again to warn Riku of the woman, she tried to open her mouth….**_

"No! She's evil!" Akemi shrieked as she sat straight up in the bed. Aerith looked at her with concern.

"What's wrong?"

"The woman, she's tricking Riku!"

"Who's Riku?"

Akemi didn't realize where she was. She thought she could still try to warn the boy before the woman completely corrupted him.

"Who's Riku?" Aerith repeated, looking even more worried that Akemi was talking about someone she had never spoke of before.

"He's…never mind." Akemi gave up her rant when she realized she was back, and focused on the boy that she met in the alley. "Where's Sora?"

"The new boy? He's next door with Leon and Yuffie, Leon had to knock him out to save him from the heartless."

Akemi jumped from the bed and opened the door connecting the two rooms. There was Sora, talking with Yuffie and Leon about the heartless. Then she heard them talking about a key blade, which she noticed was next to Leon. It looked like a humongous key, but Akemi knew it must be more powerful if the heartless could be destroyed by it. Sora finally noticed her walk in when she stepped out from behind Leon.

* * *

"Wow!" Akemi heard Yuffie say.

"Wow…" Leon echoed Yuffie's response when he saw Akemi in the room.

"What?" Sora and Akemi replied at the same time.

"You…you two look like you're related!" Yuffie replied incredulously. Leon seemed out of words, but he nodded to show that he thought the same.

Sora stood up and examined the girl who had come in the room- the girl who he met in the alley- with a suspicious look in his eye. He couldn't believe what the other two were saying, how could he look related to someone he's never met before? Even if she did look familiar, she couldn't possibly be related to him.

Akemi thought the same. Until she turned to the mirror and saw the both of them side by side. Her mouth dropped open. The same shade of hair, the same eyes, their clothing even complemented each other. She couldn't believe that it was all just a coincidence. There had to be some connection with her and Sora, and Riku. _Should I tell him I saw his friend? _she wondered. Akemi decided not yet, she had to get some answers from him first. "Sora…," she started.

"How did you know my name?" He stopped her before she could finish. Taken aback, she tried to continue.

"From a dream I had, just now. Where did you come from?"

"Destiny Islands."

"Is your friend's name Riku?"

"What?! You found Riku? Where is he?!"

"In another world…," Akemi finished, trailing off. So much for waiting.

Sora was confused. _How could she know if he's in another world if she's right here?_ He was about to ask her if she knew this from a dream as well when heartless started to form in the room. "Run!" he heard Leon scream to Akemi and Yuffie before grabbing his weapon and fighting the shadows. Sora grabbed his keyblade and began to battle.


	4. Run Away!

Aerith had already gotten a head start on the other girls as they ran from the hotel to the first district, where they would be safe. Yuffie was barely ahead of Akemi but, as they were heading out of the door to the first district, Akemi felt something tug on her ankle and she tripped. She hit hard on the stone walkway, and saw the heartless just before she blacked out again.

**Author's Note:**

**I've been writing this non-stop, but I have many chapters in the works. Plus I am splitting my time with a fanfic for Series of Unfortunate Events. It all depends on my reviews, whether people like them or not. I also would greatly appreciate emails from people suggesting things.**

**Now, just because I ask for suggestions doesn't mean that I have no ideas for what will happen. I am on a pretty good roll right now. It also doesn't mean that you should get angry and flame me because I took a different approach. **

**Got any problems? Think I've stolen something of yours? Email me, though I assure you that Akemi is my character, I may have made her look somewhat like Sora, but her personality is from my mind. Chapter 5 is probably already in my document manager, and is just waiting for reviews.**


	5. Reunited?

** Ahh, screw it. I need to express myself. Read it or don't, I don't care!**

Riku made his way on to the ship, disappointed yet again that his friends were nowhere to be found. He'd already searched so many worlds. All were amazing, but lacked what he was really looking for: his friends. There was one last stop he could find on the navigator. _Traverse Town…_ he thought, _I hope that's where you are, Sora. _He punched in the directions and sat in his pilot chair, hoping that he would be reunited with his friend at last.

The ship finally made it to the port, and he exited into the third district. He wasn't afraid of the shadows, he knew how to control them. Maleficent had given him powers to aid him on his journey. There, he noticed a small shadow dragging someone down a ramp. _Sora! _Riku thought as he ran up to the shadow, scaring it off. Unfortunately, the figure was not his friend. He stared at the young girl. She looked so much like him, it was unnerving. Something about her gave him a queasy feeling. He decided to wait for the girl to come to, maybe she knew something about this world. As he sat next to her sleeping body, he saw that she was wearing a necklace with a weird shaped icon that resembled a heart. He sighed, this girl was going to be some mystery to him until she awakened.


	6. Come With Me

Sora and Leon left the 2nd district after destroying the horde of heartless in the hotel. "They keep multiplying!" Sora said, out of breath.

"They're drawn to your key blade."

Aerith had been waiting for the two to come through the district doors. She had a look of worry on her face, and almost simultaneously Leon noticed that there were only two girls waiting in the first district.

"Where's Akemi?" Leon asked.

Sora didn't wait for an answer. He ran straight back through the doors to find the girl. _She knows something about Riku, and she might know something about Kairi too!_ He battled the heartless fearlessly until he stepped into the third district, where he saw a white duck and a dog-person in the middle of a fight with a gigantic heartless that looked like a suit of armor. _That is one big heartless! _he thought as he jumped down to aid the two strangers.

Riku had been waiting for half an hour before he saw the girls eyes begin to flutter. Before Riku could say anything, the girl bolted up and looked around wildly as if she was something's prey.

"Where are they? Where are the heartless?!" Akemi yelled hysterically. She didn't think she would have made it away after blacking out, she thought for sure she was a goner.

"They're gone, I scared them away…"

Akemi knew that voice. She turned to see the silver-haired boy, Riku, staring back at her. She tried to talk to him, but her mouth went dry, and her throat tightened. _Things are happening too fast, one minute he was in Hollow Bastion and now he's here? Wait, he must have taken Maleficent's offer!_ She tried again to speak, but only a squeak came out. The boy smiled, and Akemi gave up trying to talk to him.

"My name is-" the boy started.

"Riku," Akemi finished for him, her mouth suddenly deciding to work for her now.

"How did you know?" He was becoming defensive towards her. She had to think quickly.

"Sora. He told me-"

"You know Sora!? He's here?!"

"Well, yes…"

Riku didn't waste any more time, he knew his friend was here. He started down the ramp and towards a door, when he saw two people heading his way. Deciding it was best not to be seen by anyone else until he found Sora, he hurried back to the ramp to wait for the strangers to leave. Suddenly, a creature appeared from nowhere and began to attack the two people. Akemi wanted to help the poor strangers, but before she could run to their aid Riku grabbed her arm and began to lead her out of Traverse Town.

"What are you doing?!" Akemi screamed.

"Shhh! We'll come back, but first I need to speak to you privately."

Akemi pulled away from him and took a step back, "You mean, leave the world?"

"For awhile, but we'll come back. I know Sora is here, but I think he'll be fine. I want some answers."

"I can't… There's people here, my friends, I can't just leave them."

"We don't have time to discuss this, people are going to see us. We need to leave now, I know a world that is quiet."

"Not Hollow Bastion! There's darkness there, I don't want to go there."

"How do you know about Hollow Bastion?"

Akemi stopped, she had said too much. Riku's eyes were probing her, looking for answers. She looked down.

"Come with me," Riku said firmly.

She felt she should protest, but there was something in his eyes. She felt drawn to him. Slowly, she stepped toward him and grasped his outstretched hand. Before she knew it, they were flying away from Traverse Town, and she grew nervous as she realized that her destiny and destination was completely in the hands of a boy she had never really known.


	7. True Intentions

Sora returned to the first district with his new companions, Donald and Goofy, from battling the giant heartless in the third district. The others were waiting for him anxiously, and when they say him enter through the large doors their worried faces grew glad to see that Sora was alright. 

"Where's Akemi?" Leon asked again.

Sora's eyes grew wide. He had completely forgotten about Akemi when he started helping out his new friends.

"I didn't see her anywhere, she wasn't in the second or third district."

The others didn't waste any time, and they began their search through Traverse Town. Their search turned up nothing, only a slight blood spatter was found on the walkway of the 2nd district. No one would say it, but they were all thinking it. _She's gone, the heartless got to her…

* * *

_

Akemi sat in the vessel, suspicious of Riku's intentions. _Why would he need me? He was looking for Sora, right? _She caught Riku staring at her curiously. She knew he would begin to ask her questions, questions that she would rather not answer. Her impatience grew as Riku sat in silence, looking as if he was about to ask something but never really coming out to say what he wanted to. Akemi finally broke the silence.

"Do you want to know how I know about Hollow Bastion?" She asked, her voice steadily calm.

Riku nodded.

"I have these…dreams. I see different worlds, different people, and each time I do it seems like that world is calling for help. But I can't help them, because my world is gone and I can't just leave Traverse Town to save some world that I suppose is doomed. It doesn't make much sense, but I saw you and Sora on your home, Destiny Islands. And then Sora ended up in Traverse Town, my friends thought me and him looked like we were related or something…"

"You do."

Akemi looked up from her feet and saw that Riku was staring at the necklace she was wearing. Her hand felt the cold heart-shaped charm and she remembered when she had received the gift from her father. She didn't know where he was now, probably dead.

"You know," Riku continued, "He has a necklace too, of a crown. It's in the same style as your heart, on an identical chain."

"How would you remember?"

"Sora and I were best friends…are…"

"What do you mean?"

"It's been different, since Kairi had come along. And now that our world is gone…"

Riku stopped talking. His face looked as if he were in some horrible memory, and seeing him like that made Akemi's heart ache. She remembered her dream of him and Sora on the islands. Seeing Sora had made her feel like she was with her father again, and that made her happy. Riku, on the other hand, made her feel complete. That was the only word she could think of to describe the mix of emotions. She could honestly say that she had never felt like that before in her life.

The ship floated on through space, and the passengers inside were dead quiet. Riku's mind was on the girl in his ship. _What does Maleficent want with her? _he thought.

* * *

**What _does _Maleficent want?? Chances are I've already got the answer... Chapter 8 should be up pretty soon, I got the day off from school. Yippee! **


	8. Destination Set

After what seemed like days of sitting inside the gummi ship, Akemi stood up and began to look around the control panel. Just as she had suspected, the destination punched in was Hollow Bastion. She looked back at Riku and saw his eyes shut. His chest was going up and down slowly, and his head was tilted back slightly resting on the back of his seat. Akemi knew this was her chance, she felt she needed more time with him to explain that Maleficent wasn't who he thought she was.

She found a dial on the panelunder the small screen reporting the destination, and she slowly turned it to the left. The picture changed to a world called 'Halloween Town'. Akemi decided that was a good enough spot, and pressed the green button next to the dial. On the screen in green letters flashed 'destination set', and a loud beeping sound emitted from a small speaker on the control panel.

* * *

Riku jumped up from his seat to see the girl at the control panel. He grabbed her arm and threw her aside, checking to make sure everything was alright. It wasn't alright, not at all. Riku turned at the girl with anger in his eyes. She stood up from the floor of the vessel and stared at him with determination. 

"We are not going to Hollow Bastion," she said to him sternly.

"You don't have a choice in this matter," he retorted, "Maleficent said she wanted the girl with the dreams-"

"My name is Akemi, not 'girl withthe dreams'. And Maleficent is just using you. She's evil!"

"No one uses me, I'm my own person. I control my destiny!"

Akemi didn't know why she did it, but she walked straight up to Riku and punched him in the gut. He bent over in pain, but regained himself and tackled Akemi. They both toppled onto the floor, fists flying. Riku hit Akemi in the mouth, causing her lip to bleed. Akemi bit back cries of pain and caught him in the eye. They wrestled on the floor, each trying to best the other. Akemi, angered at his arrogance, grabbed him right where it counts. Riku stopped dead in his tracks, and Akemi could hear a barely audible 'squeak' escape from his mouth. She tightened her grip, and he cried out in pain.

"Listen to me," she said calmly, " We are not going to Hollow Bastion, not yet at least. We are going somewhere else where we can talk. You need to know the truth about me, and you're not going to get it with Maleficent poisoning your mind. Do you UNDERSTAND?"

Riku nodded, he dare not move for fear of having his privates squeezed harder. Akemi let go. Riku cupped himself and lay in fetal position, waiting for the pain to subside. She had not wanted to do that to him, but she needed time. His cockiness was not helping her situation, but she hadn't helped herself either. She shouldn't have gone with him in the first place, she knew that. Just when she thought she had got him under control, he jumped up again, looking to regain his dignity.

"No one orders me--" He didn't finish his argument.

The ship began to rock back and forth, thrashing the passengers around. Riku fell into Akemi, and for the second time they were tangled on the floor. Whether it was his intention or not, Riku pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. Both of them looked out the windshield and saw what looked like a giant mouth swallow them. Everything went dark

* * *

.**Author's Note:**

_I have lots of time today. I really have to thank Tenchi Kai for reviewing. As for making them longer: I'm working on it, but I want to make sure I don't cut it at an awkward time. To me a chapter should be completed as a cliff-hanger, or where it makes sense to start a new one. Sometimes they'll be short. Other times they might be two pages. It depends on the moments I find important._


	9. This Isn't Halloween Town

Akemi could still feel Riku's arms around her as they entered into darkness. _This can't be Halloween Town,_ she thought.

"Not again!" Riku let out in frustration, "We're stuck in Monstro!"

Riku, who had been through this already, was angered at the thought of having to yet again find the throat of the monster and irritate his way out. "Wait here," he said to Akemi, letting go of her midsection. He looked at the control, or tried to. The ship had shut down. Riku didn't know much about ships at all, he depended on the automated systems greatly to go from world to world. Now that the ship was shut off, he didn't know how he would get out of the giant whale.

"Is everything alright?" Akemi asked Riku, her eyes finally adjusting to the darkness. She thought she detected a look of worry on his face, but if he was worried she didn't show it in his voice.

" It's fine," he said, " Well, now that you've gotten some alone time with me…"

" I can tell you that you're in danger from siding with Maleficent."

" Like I said before, you shouldn't worry about that. I can take care of myself just fine."

" She doesn't really want to help you, and you've found your friend Sora."

"But now there's Kairi, I have to find Kairi."

"The one you were speaking badly of before?"

"I never spoke ill of her, it's just that Sora likes her… a lot."

"You and Sora compete all the time, don't you?"

Riku nodded, he smiled slightly at the memories ofbeating Sora in racing and fighting all the time.

"You know, Kairi isn't some trophy. She's a person, like me and Sora and you. She'll like who she likes, so you shouldn't try to save her just to beat Sora at something again."

"What do you know? Who's to say that she doesn't like me, and not Sora? I'm better than him in almost everything!"

"Almost…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that my dream was right. You are conflicted. Sora's heart was pure, your heart was conflicted in my dream. And you can feel that Kairi likes Sora. I know you can."

Riku looked angry. "I am not conflicted! You just can't go around telling people things that aren't true about them! Why don't you just stop talking about your DREAMS and find something better to do, like help me fix this ship?!"

Akemi was quiet for a minute before replying. "Kairi doesn't like you, but _I _like you."

* * *

Riku didn't hear her, he had begun to push random buttons on the control panel, hoping the ship would come to life once again. Akemi sat on the ship's floor, realizing that her feelings for him were true. She couldn't explain her thoughts to herself, but she knew that she felt something for Riku. She couldn't believe she blurted it out to him so easily, it was lucky that he didn't hear her. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Riku's voice.

"You're a lot like him. Sora, I mean. Happy, always in good spirits. Though he never fought dirty." He said this last line with a smirk.

"Well, if you didn't act like such a jerk then I wouldn't have had to grab you by the balls."

They both laughed, and Riku sat down next to her, looking into her eyes. He felt right near her. He couldn't figure it out, how she looked so much like Sora. Yet there was something different about her, now that he looked closer. She looked a bit older, more mature. From the fight earlier, he knew she could handle herself; but at the same time knew that she was a young woman, not a tomboy. He looked her up and down, and noticed the blood on her forehead and lip. He lifted his hand and touched her lip gently, and she winced in pain.

"Let me get something to clean that off."

He felt his way to a small compartment in the ship, and pulled out something that looked like a first-aid kit. He sat back down next to Akemi and pulled out a small bottle labeled 'rubbing alcohol'. Akemi shrieked at the stinging she felt when he pressed a cotton ball with the liquid on her lip and forehead. She tried to pull back, but his other hand was on the back of her head, keeping her near him. He blew on her lips slightly, ameliorating the pain, and Akemi lost herself in his eyes. Neither of them moved for the longest time,Akemi wanted to hold on to the moment for as long asshe could. Then Monstro burped.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Whales with gas never make happy endings to a chapter, but hey! It was getting muuuuushy. :-P Oh well... _

_My throat is hurting, which stinks. My sister wants online so I have to stop the chapter writing. I'll update as soon as I can._

_1/19/05- Changed a little bit, to make more sense into the story._


	10. Give In To The Darkness

The ship rumbled at the force of the giant whale's gas, and suddenly the control panel came back to life. Riku ran up to the panel, and could see that the ship was fully functional once again. The shaking eventually stopped, and Riku turned back to Akemi to see her staring off blankly into space.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

She looked at him, her eyes still in some kind of trance, and said, "Nothing, I'm fine. I think I'll look around."

"Oh no you don't," Riku replied quickly, "I'm going to get us out of here. You can wait here in the ship, alright?"

Still dazed, she nodded. Riku exited the ship and began to venture further into the whale, looking for its throat so that they would be able to escape.

* * *

_Where am I? Riku? What happened?! Riku?!! _

All Akemi could see was darkness. She tried to move her body, to find Riku, but she was trapped. After screaming his name a few times, she began to hear cruel laughter from somewhere beyond the darkness.

_**Foolish girl… What makes you think that I will let you toy with the boy's mind? He will become part of the darkness, no matter what you try to do. **_

_Maleficent? What did you do? Why can't I move my body?_

_**I am not Maleficent. She is not nearly powerful enough to accomplish a task such as this. I am Ansem, and you will do well to remember my name. **_

_What do you want?!_

_**I want you to stop fighting the darkness. I know of your powers, sister of the key-blade wielder. You would become more powerful if you let yourself go, let yourself become one with the darkness. **_

_Huh…?_

_**I can see inside you, I know what you desire. You wish to be with Riku? He is already MINE! Give in to the darkness, and you will be with him forever. This is the offer of a lifetime. Become powerful and be with the one you love….**_

_I will NEVER give in to the darkness! You're a fool, and you're weak if you think that the darknessmakes you powerful. I will save Riku from you, and I will help Sora to defeat you! There will always be a light inside every heart, and it will conquer the darkness!_

**_Ha…. You are the fool, you understand nothing.

* * *

_**

Akemi jolted back into her body. She looked around the ship, hoping to see Riku, but he was gone. She wanted to go searching for him, yet something made her stay inside the ship. She knew Riku could never really leave her behind.

As she sat in the ship waiting for his return, Akemi thought about what Ansem had said to her.

_Is Riku already a part of the darkness? _she thought. _If he was, wouldn't we already be at Hollow Bastion? I know he hasn't given himself up to the darkness yet, he still is looking for his friends. I have to make sure nothing happens to make him give himself up. _

Just then, Akemi felt the ship start to shake once again. She jumped up and turned to see Riku running at full speed to the open hatch of the ship. He made it just in time, as the whale spat the ship out and sent it reeling into space. Akemi wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. Feeling slightly shocked at the sudden gesture, Riku stood there awkwardly waiting for Akemi to let go. She took his hint, and backed far away from him, looking hurt as she did so. Riku hadn't meant to be so cold towards her, and he immediately regretted not returning her warm embrace. He knew he had wanted to, but he had just met her. He knew nothing about her. He eventually just walked over to the control panel.

The panel was still set to go to Halloween Town. Riku stared at it for a moment, contemplating what he should to with his newfound companion. _She says Maleficent is evil, but she was the one who gave me this ship. I still don't even know anything about Akemi, not really anyway. There is something about her, though. I can tell she's good inside, and there has to be some connection with her and Sora. They look so much alike…._

Riku turned to Akemi and smiled at her. Then he walked over to her and pulled her into a warm hug. She returned it.

"So," Riku whispered into her ear, "Halloween Town?"

"Yes," she whispered back, "That's where we can talk safely."


	11. Guillotine Gate

The ship docked at Halloween Town, and the two ventured out into the foggy night. They both were staring hard at a gate with sharp spikes and twisted metal entwined, making the barrier look quite fearsome. They saw no one around, so they sat on the outside of the town near the gate, and began their conversation.

"You know a lot about me it seems," Riku said, "What can you tell me about yourself?"

"Well, I grew up…My parents were…"

She furrowed her brow, trying to recall the name of her world and things about her parents. Nothing came. This sudden amnesia shocked Akemi, how could she not remember what she had lost, what she had dreamed of getting back someday? She tried to unlock the files in her mind, tried to recall anything she could, but all she could remember was her age. She knew her age was not going to explain much to her companion, but it was all she could bring up.

"I'm fifteen," she finally finished.

Riku laughed. Akemi could feel her cheeks flush a bright red. She looked at him with her blue eyes, searching for something to help her remember anything, anything at all. Still nothing came.

"Well, who gave you your necklace?" He finally asked, out of breath from his laughter.

"My father, it was when I was young. My world blinked out years ago, but I can't remember it's name."

Riku looked concerned. "How can you have forgotten? Is there something wrong?"

"I…don't know. One minute I had them all in detail, I swore never to forget. Now, I can't even remember any birthday parties I've had, or whether I had any brothers or sisters. It's crazy, I know, but there's something wrong. Ever since we were in Monstro…"

Akemi stopped. _Could Ansem have taken away my memories?_

Riku looked at her thoughtfully. She seemed that she was hiding something, and he wanted to know what.

"What happened in Monstro?" he asked.

"Someone visited me, in my mind. He was talking to me, telling me to give in to the darkness. He called me, 'sister of the keyblade wielder.'"

"What's a keyblade?"

"It's a weapon that seals the hearts of worlds, and destroys heartless. Sora has it."

"So you're Sora's sister? How can that be? You never lived on Destiny Islands."

"I don't know, but it would explain the resemblance, wouldn't it?"

"And your similar necklaces."

"Muahahahahahahaha!"

Riku and Akemi turned to the evil laughter they heard coming from inside the town. Akemi gasped at the sight of a tall skeleton with an evil smile on his face. She felt the urge to scream, but Riku put his hand on her arm. Riku was smiling at the bony character, and he said:

"Hey Jack."

* * *

**I have to stop, I've written two chapters today, and I wrote like the yesterday. Maybe I'll put some more on tomorrow. I don't know, but my throat still hurts. I need medication. **

**Review to get a shoutout.**


	12. Off With Her Head!

Akemi didn't like the looks of the skeleton, he seemed too scary for her. He reminded her of death. Riku took to the leader of Halloween Town just fine, however, and both Akemi and Riku followed Jack to the graveyard. The gravestones and curved hill were bathed in moonlight. Akemi had never thought she would have been able to see something so unique. It reminded her of…something. She still couldn't recall anything that was of significance in her life. At the moment it didn't bother her, though. She was amazed at the beautiful sight before her, even if it seemed slightly eerie to others. Her eyes took in the sky, starless and dark. She walked slowly up the curved hill, and sat at the edge. The peacefulness of the graveyard calmed her.

Akemi didn't notice the heartless approaching behind her…

* * *

Riku watched as Akemi's face became bewildered in wonder. She seemed mesmerized by the moonlight, and Riku couldn't understand why she was so affected by the sight of the moon. He watched again as she walked slowly up to the curved hill, the moonlight causing her tan skin to become illuminated.

_She looks beautiful…_

Then he saw the heartless coming up to attack her from behind. He stood there for a moment, afraid that she would lose her heart. It was a moment he regretted to waste, because the creature was soon close enough to attack. She turned around at the very moment when the heartless had prepared to take her, and she let out a helpless shriek. The heartless ignored her cry, and it swung it bandaged arms…

* * *

Jack slashed the creature with his bony hands, and the creature disappeared before hitting Akemi dead on. Akemi stood there in shock. Riku hurried to her side, putting his arm around her to comfort her. She didn't move, her eyes had rolled into the back of her head. Riku picked her up in his arms, and Jack lead him to the laboratory where they could consult Dr. Finklestein.

Akemi's condition didn't change, and Dr. Finklestein was completely stumped as to what was wrong with her (though he would never admit he was). Her body was set upon an operation table, and every so often her body would spasm, causing Riku to jump from his seat and check up on her. He became very worried about his new friend, and began to wonder what would happen to her if she didn't recover soon.

* * *

"_**Off with her head!" Akemi heard the Queen of Hearts yell to her henchman, which were funny looking card-soldiers. **_

_**Sora ran into the garden court, and began to protest the Queen's verdict. The Queen was not happy at all with the interruption, but she gave Sora the chance to find proof of the blonde girl's innocence. **_

_**Akemi was watching the whole scene take place through the eyes of a cat, the Cheshire cat she came to figure out. After all, his mind was easy to look into. Only the mind of the cat was filled with confusing riddles. Akemi tried to block out the cat's thoughts as she watched Sora and his two companions,-whom Akemi remembered as being the two customers that day who were looking for the key- Donald and Goofy. She watched as they entered the garden, and in a flash she was there too. Akemi heard the cat begin to explain to Sora the location of some of the items, but he explained them with riddles. Then the Cheshire cat disappeared from Sora's view, still watching him as he hopped onto lily pads to search for proof. **_

_**After a time- Akemi couldn't tell how long-, Sora returned to the court with his proof. The Queen then asked for him to choose one box, after adding one box of her own. Sora stood for a moment, contemplating, then he chose the box second from the left. The box opened, and out popped a shadow heartless. The Queen was baffled, but more angry that she had been proven wrong. So she ordered her henchmen to attack Sora and his friends. The blonde girl was held hostage high above the ground in a cage, and Sora had to attack and destroy the levers that held the girl up above them all.**_

_**The battle was quick, and Sora prevailed. However, when the curtain covering the cage was pulled back, the girl disappeared! Sora searched everywhere for the girl, but she was nowhere to be found. He finally entered the humongous kitchen, and was confronted by another giant heartless. This one was red and black, with batons of fire used to attack Sora and company. The battle lasted for a long time, **_

_**Sora having to keep himself well by acquiring green spheres that sprouted from the creature at moments of weakness. Sora struck the final blow, and the creature froze and disappeared. Sora then found a sleeping doorknob, and his keyblade sealed the world's heart.**_

_**The Cheshire cat made one last appearance, but Akemi felt herself being pulled back into consciousness.

* * *

**_

Akemi's eyes closed, then opened again. This time Riku could see the color part instead of her whites, and he breathed a sigh of relief that his friend had finally come back.

"Are you alright?!" Riku asked, grasping Akemi's hand.

She squeezed his hand in hers and replied, "I had another dream…"

"Was it that man again?" Riku's voice was growing in his anger, he did not have a good feeling about this person that had visited her at their stay in Monstro.

"It was about Sora. He's in some world where there's a Queen, and she orders a bunch of cards around. Sora was helping this one girl from being beheaded."

"You mean, Wonderland?"

"I suppose…. I don't know. It was awkward, I saw everything through this cat."

Riku laughed. He remembered the annoying Cheshire cat from his visit to Wonderland. All Riku wanted to know was if he friends were there, and all the cat would say was some annoying riddle that made no sense. Riku had given up on finding Sora there, and he really had wanted to skip that world in the first place. It had looked too awkward and loony for him.

Akemi sat up on the operation table. She used her arms to support herself because she was still somewhat dazed from that last dream. It had taken a lot out of her, she needed some sleep. She didn't even know how long it had been from the time she left Traverse Town. Akemi wondered what her friend Yuffie was doing, and if Leon was yelling at anyone now that she was gone. She missed them, a lot. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that Riku had left.

Riku was glad that Akemi was alright. He didn't know why, but he almost wanted to cry when he saw her lying comatose like that. He was confused about her, very confused. He headed out of the laboratory to get some air, and to find Sally like he had promised Dr. Finklestein. From what he remembered, Sally liked to sit in the graveyard, somewhere where she could find flowers to pick. He found her sitting on the hill, where Akemi had been when she was almost attacked.

"Sally," Riku called to her.

"Why have you come back so soon?" Sally said as she turned to face him.

She was a girl with pale skin and red hair, but there were stitch marks all over her. She was a concoction of Dr. Finklestein, but was very disobedient towards him. Riku walked halfway up the hill, then told Sally that he had come back with a friend, and that the Dr. wanted to see Sally.

Sally stood up from her spot and followed Riku back to the laboratory. When they entered the room, Jack was there with Akemi talking about his plans for the next Halloween. Akemi had burst out in laughter at something Jack had said. Riku stared at her smiling face, brown hair falling into her face as she bent over from giggles. Her head turned to see Riku, and he could see a slight twinkle in her eye as he locked eyes with her.

* * *

They both looked away.

* * *

**Authors Note: **_I tried to make this chapter a bit longer. I thought it would be good to put something about Sora in there, since there wasn't any sign of him in most recent chapters. It also helps you to understand the time span between Riku and Akemi's journey and Sora's. I look forward to more reviews. Thanks again Kai and Snickers! I'm still looking for your review Moonii ;-)_


	13. Paupou Fruit Wishes, Foreboding Dreams

**Author's Note: **_Uh oh, the author's note is in the beginning! This particular chapter starts out in Sora's gummi ship. Just in case you guys thought he was only going to have a small part, you were wrong. After all, Akemi is his big sister! BTW, he still doesn't know... poor little clueless Sora._

_I am really liking the reviews. This chapter is short,yes I know. But I wrote 2 today, and one was particularly long. This is just to get some of Sora in this, he will play a very large part._

_-Warning- Sora is a little angsty in some of the parts, and lovesick. Don't worry, he won't be like that all the time._

**

* * *

**

**Sora left Wonderland with the intention to search other worlds for Kairi and Riku. He went to the coliseum, and won a tournament in the Phil Cup. He went to the world of a ape-man named Tarzan, and defeated a terrible hunter and chameleon heartless. There was still no sign of Kairi or Riku at all. **

**One night, while Sora was asleep, he dreamed of the girl who was killed in Traverse Town. He remembered how she looked at him with caring eyes, and how much of a connection he felt with her. It wasn't the same as how he felt when he was with Kairi, it was as if he was a part of her. **

**In the dream, he saw her sitting on the shore of the island playing in the sand. Her smile was wide and radiant, and she called out to Sora.**

"_**Come here, little brother!"**_

**Sora smiled back to her and began to run towards the shore to meet up with her. As he sat down on the sand next to her, he turned to Akemi asked her:**

"_**Why did you leave me? How could you let the heartless get to you? I'll never see you again."**_

"_**They didn't. I will see you again, I promise."**_

"_**But-"**_

**Sora toppled onto the ship's floor, landing with a loud thump. He thought about what his dream could mean. _Was Akemi still alive? _he thought. He became determined to know what had become of her. His dream couldn't have been for nothing. **

**He rubbed his sore bottom and hopped back into his bed. He stared at the ceiling, and soon his thoughts turned to Kairi. He missed her. Her red hair, blue eyes, shy smile. How he wished he would've given her a paupou fruit, maybe then he would be with her at that very moment. He remembered that day, two days before his world blinked out, when she was staring down at him while he was dreaming. How she laughed at him when he slacked off. **

**Then he remembered what she said that one day when the sun was setting. He wished he could have told her about his feelings, that he could have kissed her when he had the chance. He regretted that, and now he didn't know if he would ever find her.**

**A single tear rolled down his cheek as he stared up at the ceiling, counting the moments until he would see Kairi again. He could only hope she was still out there somewhere.

* * *

**

Akemi and Riku waved good-bye to their friends in Halloween Town. As they entered the ship, they both kept stealing glances at each other. They hovered in space for awhile, just continuing light conversation. They both were avoiding the unavoidable. Eventually, one of them would have to bring up the subject of destination. Riku sighed.

"So, where to?"

"You know I can't go to Hollow Bastion… Why don't we head back to Traverse Town? Sora will come back there sooner or later."

"I can't stay there, Maleficent will get suspicious."

Akemi looked worried and torn. She cared about Riku, she knew it. She wanted so much to go with him and stay with him wherever the journey would take them. Riku swallowed, then murmured:

"I have to go back to Hollow Bastion… alone."


	14. Biography for Akemi, Along With Some Ans...

I figured that maybe some readers would like a bio on the Original Character Akemi. In case anyone missed anything from chapters 1-13, this should clear up anything you may have missed about Akemi and her part as the main character in the story.

Name: Akemi

Meaning: "Bright and Beautiful" in japanese.

Age: 15

Born: she doesn't remember.

World: she doesn't remember.

Father: The one who gave her the heart necklace. She doesn't remember anything else about him since Monstro.

Mother: Zilch since Monstro.

Brother: Sora, though she didn't know about him until her meeting with Ansem. He is the hero of Kingdom Hearts, and is a year younger than Akemi. He fancies Kairi, a girl who was friends with him on the island. He believed Akemi died in Traverse Town, but now believes she still might be out there.

Likes: The moonlight, her friend Yuffie in Traverse Town, her necklace, Riku, music, the ocean (though she doesn't remember one besides in her dream).

Dislikes: Heartless, grabbing Riku by the balls, Jack Skellington, Hollow Bastion, Maleficent, Ansem, Monstro Gas, her dreams, feeling weak and vulnerable (which is happening quite a bit lately).

Her Dreams:

_Basically premonitions of things to come, or even meanwhiles. She has a strong bond with Sora, though she has not experienced the full foce of it yet. Maleficent has ordered Riku to bring Akemi to her, but it is also yet to be known why she wants 'the girl with the dreams'.

* * *

_

_Why has she been referred to as 'girl with the dreams' and 'sister of the keyblade wielder'?_

_Simple, she is both, but Maleficent does not know of the blood shared between Sora and Akemi. She is not as powerful as Ansem is, and is not going to be kept in the loop when it comes to the KH family. _

_What about Riku?_

_He has been slowly falling for her, but love can't be that easy now, can it? His visit to Hollow Bastion will kick-start a series of events that cause this story to take a turn for some bad parts in their still-forming relationship._

_Will Sora meet up with Akemi again?_

_Duh, but not saying when.

* * *

_

**Any questions, email me and I will answer them in a FAQ chapter that will be posted sooner or later. Suggestions are appreciated as well.**

**-Till later-**


	15. Reunion

**Author's Note: **_This chapter is pretty short, but it's just to let you know about the happy reunion between friends. The next chapter will be about Riku's return to Hollow Bastion. I still want more reviews...._

* * *

Akemi stepped into the hotel of Traverse Town, the rooms were empty except for a few suitcases. She sat in the red room, thinking about the last words Riku said to her before he left her all alone. Everything seemed so different. She didn't think she had been gone for very long, or at least not long enough for people to forget about her. Then again, she didn't expect to find her long-lost brother in the alley. Or fall in love with a boy from her dream. The most shocking to her had to be the amnesia that she was still experiencing. She spent most of the trip to Traverse Town trying to remember little things, like names or places. What was so baffling about her amnesia was that she still knew quite a few recent things. She didn't forget about Traverse Town, or about the fact that her world had been destroyed. She remembered who gave her the heart necklace. She was beginning to wonder if what she was going through was really amnesia.

The door to the room opened…

Yuffie opened the door to her room to find Akemi sitting on the bed, lost in thought. She almost thought she saw a ghost, but then Akemi got up from the bed and wrapped her arms around her shocked friend. Yuffie burst into fits of laughter.

"You're alive!"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Yuffie stepped back from her friend. She looked her in the eyes, and with a big smile she took Akemi's hand and led her out to the Tavern.

"Look who's alive!" Yuffie yelped as she stepped into Leon and Aerith's view with Akemi by her side.

"Akemi!" both of them said, eyes wide in surprise. Aerith ran up to hug her, and Leon stood there with his usual frown.

"What happened to you?" Leon asked, seeing a few scabs on Akemi's head and her swollen lip.

"Oh," Akemi said, touching her lip slightly, "I got into an argument with my friend."

"And who is this _friend_?" Leon retorted, she could tell he was angry from her sudden disappearance and reappearance.

"Ri-" she paused, wondering if she should tell them about him. She figured she had to, or else her story wouldn't make any sense. "Riku," she finished.

The three of her friends looked at each other, then back at her.

"You mean, Sora's friend Riku?"

Akemi nodded. She then told them what she had been up to, and how she was worried about Riku giving himself to the darkness. Her friends listened without speaking until she finished. Yuffie commented on Akemi finding out about Sora being her brother. Aerith sat in silence, obviously worried about something. She wouldn't say what, she felt unsure of what was going to happen. She did know that it was something about Riku, however. She hoped Akemi's and Sora's friend would be alright on his journey to Hollow Bastion.


	16. Betrayal

**Big Author's Note:**

Friday! It's Friday, thank the Buddah!

Now, down to business. I really need to hear from people who read the "Follow Me, Don't Be Afraid" Series, because I don't know if I'm going to be going at the same pace in writing anymore. I want to know how often you wish for me to post, because after all you are the readers and I'd hate to make you angry or wait too long. So anyone who reads FMBDA, email me with just one letter of the four choices and on a later chapter I will tell you what I have decided on. Please don't brush this off, I really want to know your guys' opinions.

**When should UV post her fanfic Chapters?**

**A)**_Every week at least one chapter_

**B)**_Every day, one chapter_

**C)**_Every month, 6-7 chapters at once_

**D)**_Really long chapters every two weeks._

Let me know, email me!

Instant message me Unfortun8vendeta on AIM

Now, on with the chapter...

* * *

Riku looked up at the looming castle doors before him, wishing he had another choice. He had wanted so badly to stay with Akemi, and to see Sora's funny face once again. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the castle doors and stepped into the entryway. He followed the winding path through the castle, hoping not to get lost. He remembered looking above to see some unfinished ledges in higher levels of the castle, and he didn't want to walk out only to find that there was no floor for him to venture onto. He made his way onto the final level, and headed through the chapel doors to find Maleficent waiting for him. 

"My boy, you have made it back? Did you find your friends?"

Riku looked at the stone floor. He hadn't _really _found his friends, but he had made a new one.

Maleficent took his gesture as 'no suck luck'. She smiled, "Well, I have something that you might like to see."

She gestured towards a stone well in the middle of the chapel. _Funny, _Riku thought, _that wasn't there before. _He stepped over to the well, and inside there was something that looked like water. But when Maleficent joined him, the water turned into a picture. Riku could see Sora along with the two strangers he saw in Traverse Town. They were just entering the town once again, and Riku didn't believe what he was seeing.

They were joking around, and Sora had a huge smile on his face as the three headed into the town. Riku watched his best friend act as if there was nothing wrong in the world, as if he didn't care about what happened to his friends. Or about his sister. Riku looked on to see Sora search for more supplies, and then head out into the second district. The water became clear again.

"He looks happy…" Riku said.

"I know that must hurt," Maleficent cooed, "But he's happy now that he has new friends, he has a mission to help them with. It seems he has just given up on you and Kairi."

"That…can't be." Riku kept staring at the water, wanting it all to be a lie. He didn't feel it was, though.

Maleficent continued, "I do have some good news, my Riku. Kairi is here."

Riku snapped back into reality as he heard the name of his friend. Maleficent smiled again, then asked him "Did you find the girl with the dreams?"

Riku shook his head no, and Maleficent narrowed her eyes at him. She waved her hand over the pool, and another image came to view. It was Akemi and Riku, they were in Halloween Town. Riku remembered that moment, when Akemi was laughing at Jack. He stared in wide-eyed horror as he realized that Maleficent knew about her, that Maleficent had found out that he had betrayed her.

"Who was _that?_" she hissed at him. Her hand struck his face, and he fell to the floor, blood coming out of his mouth. "Did you think that I was not going to find out!? I ask for one favor and you don't even have the respect to repay me?! You fool! She doesn't care about you, just like Sora doesn't care. Do you think that the girl- _Akemi_­- even cares that you're gone?" Her hand waved over the pool for the third time, and Riku saw the familiar blue eyes and long brown hair that he so missed. His eyes filled with heated tears as he saw Akemi smiling and laughing with her friends, as if he was some distant memory that she just threw away.

He turned away, he couldn't take it anymore. He was angry and hurt that his friends had just seemed to forget he was even gone. Like he wasn't needed anymore. It hurt him even more that Akemi had just acted as if he was nothing, they had both felt something on their journey. Hadn't they? Riku tried to trust her, maybe she was still waiting for him. Maybe she just had to put on a happy face because her friends were around. Maleficent put her hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"There, there. Would you like to see your friend Kairi now?" 

_Kairi…_ Riku thought. _She must be worried about Sora and me, at least she cares. We can just be together, forget about Sora and Akemi. _Riku looked up at Maleficent and nodded. She began to lead him through another door of the chapel. They both went through a long hallway, then came out into a humongous room that was almost indescribable. The most intriguing thing in the room had to be on the wall opposite the door, up two flights of stairs. There was a giant heart shaped door, and beyond the door was an abyss that Riku couldn't fathom. Maleficent walked up to the platform, and Riku followed her to see Kairi on the floor. He ran to his friend, holding her up in his arms and looking into her face.

"Kairi! Kairi!" He looked at Maleficent, "What's wrong with her?"

Maleficent gave a look of mock concern, "I'm afraid she has lost her heart. Don't worry though. Once you return my favor by getting the girl, you can use her to find out what has happened to Kairi's heart."

Riku's eyes bore into the lifeless shape of Kairi in his arms. He blinked back the tears that threatened to fall as he felt torn about what to do. Kairi had been friends with him for years, and she hadn't forgotten about him. She couldn't have. Akemi did something to him, though. She made him feel something for her, and he couldn't turn it off. He thought back to the pool, and the vision of Akemi laughing in Traverse Town. Riku boiled in anger at her indiscretion. If she cared for him she wouldn't have been so careless, she wouldn't have been so joyous. He balled his hands in a fist, then picked Kairi up in his arms.

"She comes with me."

"And the girl?"

"I will bring you the girl."


	17. Unwanted Bullimia

Akemi lay on her bed, her face propped up by her hands. Her eyes were red from crying again. She couldn't stop the trembling in her body, and she wished with all her might that she hadn't let Riku go on alone. It had been three months since that last day. That day when she held on to him, not wanting to let him enter Hollow Bastion and face the evil sorceress. All of her friends didn't know how she felt. Every day she faked the joyous laugh they once knew, the smiles, even the appetite. She couldn't stop throwing up, her heaving sobs causing her to vomit every last bit of food she ate. Her body had become frail, her arms and legs losing their muscle. She eventually just gave up on eating anything, and then her friends caught on. It was too late for them to help her, though.

Akemi was racked with guilt and regret, she was sure that Riku had probably died that very day when he returned to Hollow Bastion. She sat up from her bed, feeling sick once again but knowing there was nothing left in her to throw up. Hurrying into the bathroom, she heaved over the toilet to expel anything she could. Yuffie heard her from the other room and ran to stop her.

Yuffie looked into Akemi's eyes. It almost didn't look like her friend anymore. She was so skinny, her eyes didn't shine like they would when she was happy. Yuffie didn't know what to do anymore. Her friend was slipping away, and it was all because of a stupid boy. _What made Akemi so attached to Riku? _Yuffie thought to herself. She held her friend in her arms, and watched helplessly as Akemi passed out once again from exhaustion. Yuffie called for Leon, and he helped her put Akemi in her bed. This was the second time in one day that they had done that, and every time they worried that next time she wouldn't wake up.

The two friends stepped out of her room, emotionally drained at the situation before them.

"She's going to die if she keeps doing this." Leon said, frustrated.

"I know, but we've tried to make her eat and keep her busy. She just keeps getting worse!"

"I swear, if I ever find Riku-"

Someone stepped into the room, and the two looked in shock as the person smiled at them. It had been so long since they had seen him, they had trouble believing it was really him.

* * *

"What about Riku?" Sora said as he stepped into the room.

Yuffie and Leon stood there, seeming shocked to see him.

Sora frowned. "What's wrong? I told you I'd be back."

Yuffie nodded, but Leon was lost in thought. _Maybe Sora can help Akemi out of this._

"Do you remember Akemi?" Leon asked Sora.

Sora looked at Leon strangely. "Yes, the one who died at the heartless…"

Leon shook his head, and Sora's eyes widened.

"She's here?! Where?!"

Sora ran through the door behind the two shocked people, and saw Akemi for the first time in almost a year (**Remember, Akemi was gone with Riku for awhile before coming back to Traverse Town**). But it was bittersweet, for when he saw her condition he fell to his knees at her bedside. Sora was overwhelmed at seeing her so broken. Tears streamed freely down his face as he stroked her pale face. She didn't move, her body too weak to respond to the caring touch. Sora remembered the dream he had, and he knew now that Akemi was his sister. He felt like an idiot that he did not realize it sooner, he felt it was too late to bond with her now that she seemed to be dying. His eyes fell to her necklace, one that seemed to be in the same style as his, except it was a heart. He stared hard at it, hoping somehow that it would will her to wake up and get better.

Aerith stood in the doorway, her hands holding a tray of food in the hopes that Akemi would eat some and not have her stomach reject it. She cleared her throat to let Sora know she was present, and he stepped back to let her place the tray on Akemi's bed. Akemi didn't move, her breathing still slow and shallow. Sora cried out as he felt helpless to stop this horrible time for his sister. Aerith went to him and held him close, leading him out of the room.

Sora listened as the three friends explained all that happened to Akemi, and how she was heartbroken that Riku had not returned to her. He couldn't believe his friend would do that to someone, but it seemed that all the proof was present. Sora knew he had to find Riku and make him come back to see Akemi, he would look to the ends of the worlds until he could reunite the two. His third mission in his mind, he gathered supplies and decided to talk to the magician Merlin before he left to search once again. As he entered the third district, a voice called out to him. He lifted his sights from the floor and saw before him a long lost friend.

"Riku…"

* * *

**Author's Note: was being evil earlier, I'm glad I got this chapter up though. Yippee! By the way, check out Moonii's and TenchiKai's stories. They are really awesome! Feel free to chat with me too on AIM. I don't bite.**

_Don't know when the next chapter will be out. Maybe today, maybe not._


	18. Disgusting

**Author's Note: **_I still haven't gotten very many responses to tell when I should post new chapters. I really need your guys' opinions on this! _

_Thank you to Snickers for telling me what you think._

_On with the Chapter._

* * *

Riku smiled at his long lost "friend" that he had not laid eyes on since they destruction of Destiny Island. He had been waiting for this moment for a very long time, but not for the reasons Sora may have been thinking that very moment. Riku wanted revenge for being forgotten, and he would take his vengeance by taking away the only family Sora had left. It took him a long time to get back to Traverse Town. Maleficent sent him off to train against numerous heartless and such to be able to defeat the "keyblade master." But Riku figured he wouldn't need to fight Sora, not yet at least. He would just talk to him a bit, then mysteriously disappear.

"Sora! I've been looking everywhere for you. You tend to be pretty hard to find." Riku said in his normal voice, pretending to be happy to see Sora.

"Well," Sora said, scratching the back of his head, "I've been pretty busy trying to save the worlds."

"Oh right, the _keyblade _wielder." Riku said, his contempt starting to show. He thought now would be a good time to exit, as he saw Sora turn to talk to his two companions. Riku focused his mind, and soon he was in the hotel of Traverse Town. The lights were dim, and it seemed that it was time for the citizens and refugees to sleep. Riku smirked, _this would be even easier than I thought._ He tiptoed to the first room, opening the door quietly hoping for it not to squeak, and peered inside. The room was dark, but his eyes adjusted quickly to see a man in the bed sleeping. Riku pulled his head out of the room and closed the door.

* * *

He continued on to the next two rooms, finding a girl in each. Neither were the one he was looking for.

He remembered Akemi's face, and hated that she had just forgotten the adventure they experienced together. Finally, he came to the last door, and this time he did not open it quietly. He slammed open the door, his anger growing as he went over to the bed and turned on the light next to it. There was Akemi, lying there helpless. Riku stopped and stared at her, the hate in his eyes vanishing as moments passed by.

* * *

The loving and happy face he remembered, the face of the person he had cared about so much, was almost unrecognizable. Her face was deathly thin, her eyes shut tight as if she was having a nightmare. Her hair was ragged, and her breathing shallow. She looked absolutely tortured, and after finally getting to exact his revenge on his "friend" he felt he was disgusting. Though he did not know for sure, he felt that it was him who caused this to happen to her. He had not returned like he said he would, and she waited for him till she became sick with worry. He felt like a fool to believe what Maleficent had showed him.

His hand touched her face and stroked her cheek. She didn't respond. He cried from regret for having been hateful toward her, but he didn't know what to do. Kairi's heart was missing, and Maleficent said that Akemi would have the answer. He had to help his friend. _Maybe Maleficent won't hurt Akemi_. He hoped he was right as he took the frail girl in his arms and appeared in the gummi ship.

* * *

Riku laid Akemi down gently, right next to Kairi. He still hated Sora, but for now he would have to put revenge in the back of his mind while he focused on making Akemi better. 


	19. Awakening

Akemi was too tired to think, too tired to dream. She just wanted to sleep. And so she did.

For two weeks straight.

Riku began to worry about her survival. He would check on her constantly, hoping that she would wake up with that lopsided smile he liked so much. Looking at her and Kairi all the time made him lonely. He wished for things to be back the way they were, back at Destiny Islands where he could run and play along with Sora and Kairi. _Sora…._ he thought. Were they really to become enemies like Maleficent said? Sure, they had their small battles as rivals, but it seemed so impossible at that time that they would grow apart.

Maleficent had lied about Akemi after all, didn't she?

Riku had been checking the ship's status that day.

Slowly, Akemi's eyes opened. Her vision was blurred, but she knew she wasn't in Traverse Town anymore.

_Where am I?_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **_I'm sorry that I'm taking longer to update now, but I have to really work on my violin part. We're playing the REAL Beethoven's Symphony No. 7, and it's no walk in the park. After school practices and tests of all kinds, yippee! Oh and the length in this is positively horrid! I know! Some chapters will be like that, but I'm not dropping this story, don't worry. _

_-Till Later-_


	20. Flooding Memories

Akemi was still too weak to sit up, but her vision cleared up in a few moments, revealing that she was indeed not where she had been when she first fell asleep.

Her first thought was that Sora had come back to Traverse Town, found her, then took her to take care of her. Then she felt something next to her. She turned her head slightly to see a red-haired girl lying next to her. _Who is this? _She thought. The girl looked younger than her, and seemed completely lifeless. Was this…someone Sora knew? She couldn't tell why it was happening, but suddenly flashes of scenes flooded her mind.

* * *

"_**Isn't it funny how Sora and Riku are always trying to outdo each other?" **_

"_**Heh, yeah. Sora gets really mad too when he loses. I swear at home he's always griping about that one move he should've made. Then he goes off and stuffs his face. He's so silly."**_

"_**You're lucky to have such a great brother."**_

"_**Yeah, sometimes I wish he wasn't so goofy all the time though."

* * *

**_

"_**What are you doing, Akemi?"**_

"_**Just thinking about stuff, what about you Riku?"**_

"_**I'm going to go beat your brother at something again."**_

"_**Why not sit here, with me?"

* * *

**_

The sudden scenarios pounded into Akemi's mind. Her head was reeling with sudden conversations she never had remembered before. She screamed in pain, her voice breaking the silence in the entire ship.

Riku hurried to the room, and found Akemi there sitting up. Her hands were pressing on her temples; eyes squinting in pain. He ran to Akemi.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he pulled her hands away from her head.

Her eyes opened to see someone she had very well thought had been dead. His aqua eyes filled her mind, erasing all the pain she had felt before. Her eyes filled with tears as she wrapped her arms around him.

Riku was ecstatic that his friend was awake. Now if he could only keep her safe from now on. He returned Akemi's embrace.

"I told you I'd be back."

"It was so long ago though."

"Only a few months actually."

"It seemed longer."

Akemi pulled away from Riku and gazed at him. She had trouble believing it was really him. He smirked at her, the same way he had when he waved good-bye from the ship. The same way he smirked on the island when he was showing off against Sora. The same way he smirked before their first kiss.

_Wait. We never kissed,_ Akemi thought. _Where is this coming from?_

Her mind began to search through to find where that memory had originated. It was so peculiar to have thought up such a thing. Riku saw Akemi's brow furrow as she went deep into thought. After a few minutes he grew uncomfortable, and he put his hand on her shoulder.

"What?" she asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"You seem troubled by something, what is it?"

"Nothing," she replied. Her fingers began to fumble with her necklace.

"Well, just stay here and get some rest, alright?"

Akemi nodded. She still felt very exhausted and foolish at how she let herself go. She lay back down on her bed, and her eyes slowly shut.

* * *

Riku was relieved that she was going along as planned. Maleficent had contacted Riku a week before. He made her promise to keep Akemi safe and sound while he went on in search for Kairi's heart. He couldn't bring himself to tell Akemi where they were headed. He had a hunch she would act the way she had before. Now all he had to do was carry her inside the castle, where Maleficent would keep her safe.

* * *

"_**Akemi, why do you always play with that necklace?"**_

"_**Because, it makes me feel at home."**_

"_**Well you already are home."**_

"_**I know, but I still like to feel that I am."**_

"_**You make no sense Akemi."**_

"_**I know Riku, but you're still my friend right?"**_

"_**Definitely. You and Sora are always there for me."**_

_**I laughed, "But who's there for you more?"**_

_**He blushed, "You…."**_

"_**That's right! Now come sit next to me and watch the sunset."**_

"_**But I want to be near the paopu fruits!" He whined.**_

_**I scooted over, "Oh alright, but it's because I like you that I'm doing this."**_

_**We both gazed at the sunset for awhile, watching the orange and yellow mix with the dark purple. It was really beautiful.**_

"_**I don't want to leave this moment. I want this to be forever Riku!"**_

_**I heard a plucking sound come from where Riku was sitting.**_

"_**Let's make sure we can do this always," I heard him whisper as he handed me part of a paopu fruit. **_

_**We both smiled.

* * *

**_

Akemi awoke in a room filled with darkness. Water was dripping from some old pipes, and there were sounds of grinding everywhere.

She was in a dungeon.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_The long awaited 19th chapter is here. And may I mention that it's the last part of Akemi's view for awhile. None of the few future chapters will be about Akemi (it will eventually go back to her, but she's a little occupied at the moment with being LOCKED UP). Which brings up the question: who's view will it be in?_

_You decide: Riku or Sora? Let me know by reviewing or email, whatever works. I do need it by the end of the week though._


	21. FAQ

**_Author's Note: _**

**_This part is where I tell you things that might help you with figuring out the plot, along with other things. Not very many questions in here, but that's because none of you really ask any. I will update this if you do.

* * *

_**

**What is up with Akemi's amnesia?**

_Big part of the plot is all that I can say. In chapter 19, you may start to get an idea of how things will play out._

**Why is Riku being so stupid?**

_Simple, he trusted Maleficent in the video game, and so he's trusting her in my fic. He is feeling strongly about Akemi though. It will all be explained by the end of this story._

**Why do you want us to choose who's view it is in?**

_For the reason that the story will play out differently in each point of view. Not only will their journeys differ, but so will their memories. There's a hint if you just read this. _

**Why no more Akemi POV?**

_Because she is in a dungeon if none of you grasped that. She won't be escaping any time soon. Maybe I'll throw in some of her memories, but that all depends on how you choose the POV._

**What about her sudden little conversation flashes?**

_Those of you who caught that, you guess what it is. I can't tell you without making it a big giveaway. Plot development!_


	22. Finale

**Chapter 20- Finale**

**Author's Note: **_This is mainly in Riku's POV, like you guys wanted. However, I decided it should be all in one chapter. And yes, this particular part in the story is finished. A sequel may ensue._

**You've been growing closer to the darkness, don't you see?**

**It has been devouring your heart piece by piece. It makes you feel resentful, and you spite those who believed in you.**

Riku couldn't see this happen to him, he couldn't see it happen until it was too late. He wanted revenge on his former friend for just forgetting about him and Kairi. Left them to fend for themselves like they were never friends. Riku didn't see that it was all a manipulation, a false persuasion to get into his heart.

Sadly, it worked.

Riku was supposed to be smart; he was supposed to be the hero. It was his job to save Kairi and save Destiny Islands. Sora wasn't supposed to get this far. He should have fallen to the darkness, Riku had been sending heartless after heartless to defeat him!

Back in Monstro, he put things in motion to teach Sora a lesson. In Neverland Riku sent a special heartless after Sora in his own likeness. Then he stole Sora's source of power- or so he thought. Everything was going Riku's way, until the battle.

Adorned in his combat outfit, a dark replica of how his heart had become, he met with Sora in the entrance hall of Hollow Bastion. Many mixed memories and feelings were there for Riku. _This was where Sora would be finished_, he thought to himself. He still thought it when the keyblade returned to Sora, for he believed Sora was the same in his battling techniques. _This will be it..._

Riku brandished his sword, readying himself for Sora's rash attacks. Sure enough, Sora didn't disappoint him. He came at Riku with his keyblade and swung hard, aiming for Riku's abdomen. Riku dodged and swung the Souleater towards Sora's right shoulder. Blood started to flow into the shallow cut. Riku could see in his old friends eyes the pain that surfaced from the blow. It made him hunger to damage him more.

Sora regained himself and attempted another attack, this time meeting with Riku's left forearm. His shadow armor broke in the area, and in turn blood began to escape from him. Stunned, Riku took a step back, staring incredulously at his arm. He was met with another hit from the keyblade, right across his stomach. His armor was cut open again, but no blood was spilt again. Riku became furious, glaring at his now sworn enemy.

_Who does he think he is? Foolish boy, nothing but pain will come from his attempts to save Kairi. _

Riku charged and met with Sora's blade, knocking him off balance and attacking his medsection with six intense hits. Sora was on the ground, his friends Donald and Goofy trying to help him. Riku sent heartless toward them to hold them at bay.

Both boys were breathing heavily. Sora clutched his shoulder, the blood drenching his hand. Riku was mad with rage and impatience. All he wanted to do was finish Sora off. He raised his deadly blade over a seemingly helpless Sora. The blade came down, and it hit a barrier around Sora.

_The jerk casted aero!_

Sora's blade collided with Riku's, and the force made him pull back. Sora stood up again, his breathing becoming heavier. Riku could feel his power and hatred growing. The moment had finally arrived, he would get his revenge on his old best friend. His hair began to raise, as if a powerful gust of wind was blowing it upward. A dark light floated around him, and an ominous growl erupted from the silver-haired boy. Lightning fast amount of blows erupted from him, but the barrier kept Sora at bay.

Riku held his Souleater in defense. He was growing tired from the long battle, but he wasn't about to let Sora know that. Both boys began to eye each other from a distance. Next to them, Goofy and Donald had finished off Riku's heartless.

The next moment began the end of the battle.

Goofy and Donald charged Riku from behind. A thundara shocked Riku slightly, and immediately afterwards he was hit by a massive shield. Sora took this opportunity to end the battle. Changing his blade to Pumpkinhead, he bolted towards Riku and met the blunt side with his head.

Riku was down, dazed at the sudden turn of events. He knew he couldn't continue the battle. Defeated and depressed, he rose and ran through the door to head to the chapel. Ansem met with him.

Now Riku couldn't control his body. His arms, his legs, they were all under the control of Ansem now. The problem was that Riku didn't care anymore. His heart had been growing darker and darker, to the point where he just became a puppet to the darkness. The sadness grew in him, and all that was there to comfort him were his memories of the people he had failed.

_**I snuck in her room when Sora had fallen asleep. She was sitting up in her bed, reading. It was so funny how she had to constantly brush her bangs out of her face. I smirked as I leaned in her doorway. She didn't look up, but she knew I was there.**_

_**"You've been at our house a lot lately, Riku."**_

_**"Sora asked me to come, I can't say 'no' to my best friend."**_

_**"Right... Hey Riku?"**_

_**"What?"**_

_**She stared across the room at me, her blue eyes shining from the light of the lamp.**_

_**"Do you remember that day we watched the sunset?"**_

_**"When I gave you the paopu?" She nodded. " Yes..."**_

_**"Did it mean a lot to you?"**_

_**"Of course it did! Why would you ask that?"**_

_**"Well, we've never talked since then. Not like that day."**_

_**"I'm sorry. I promise I'll be better. Akemi?"**_

_What? Where did this come from? I don't remember Akemi being on Destiny Islands. I thought that night... What happened to my other memories?_

The vision startled the Riku imprisoned in his own flesh. All of the sudden these memories-they had to be memories, for he felt in his soul that these were true- had never been there before. Had Akemi been around there all along?

_**"What now, Riku?"**_

_**"Would you-" I cleared my throat, "Would you be my girlfriend?"**_

_**She looked down at her comforter, blushing, and then looked back at me. Her smile made my heart skip a beat.**_

_**"Yes."**_

_She...was my girlfriend? And I didn't remember?_

_**"It's different, isn't it?"**_

_**"It's not bad. It's a good different."**_

_**"A good different... like when we were 12."**_

_**"You mean when we got stuck in the Secret Place to try to find the monsters behind the door?"**_

_**"And we found out that there were no monsters there, just a door." **_

_**"We had our flashlights and everything, we were so sure there were monsters!" She laughed.**_

_**"Just like we were sure we were just meant to be friends?"**_

_I can't believe this...but it makes sense. I wouldn't have grown so close to her in this small amount of time. I had to have known her somehow. _

_**"Except we weren't, were we?"**_

_**I shook my head, "No."**_

_**We were both seated in her room, the moonlight shining in through the window. I had my arms wrapped around her from behind. She was leaning against my chest, and her head rose and fell with my every breath. If this was the last thing I would ever remember, I would be content with the rest of my life. Of course, I knew that many more memories like this would happen.**_

_**I didn't need to worry. **_

_**We stayed like that for most of the night, happier than ever to have one another as company. A small yawn escaped her mouth, and I knew that it was time to end the night. **_

_**"I should go," I said as I stood and helped her up.**_

_**"Are you sure?" She asked, but answered her own question with another yawn.**_

_**I smirked, "Yeah."**_

_**And with that, I stepped closer to her. I looked down into her eyes, and for a few moments we just stood there. Nerves started to attack me, and I thought that I may not be able to pull it off. I had never kissed before, what if I did it wrong? Only one way to find out, and I didn't want to end the night without taking this chance.**_

_**It started out awkward, my lips just barely meeting with hers. My eyes closed, and I could feel her press her lips harder against mine. The nerves left me as we continued to kiss; every moment going by making me unsatisfied that I would have to leave her.**_

_**We pulled apart slowly, and said our goodbyes. My dreams were filled with her instead of the usual battles and other amazing worlds. They were filled with moments from our past, and how close we had gotten as years went by. **_

_My first kiss. I thought I never had one before, I missed an important part of my life! What the hell? What happened to Akemi? Why didn't Sora not mention her again, how could I not remember her? I was 14 then! Only a year ago this happened. I remember it now, why didn't I remember it before?_

As if on cue, the last memory emerged from his mind. It played back to him as slow as possible while still making sense.

_**Sora smiled as he saw me pull Akemi into my arms. He told me he had never seen her so happy before we started going together. **_

_**All these years of living on the same island. Of being such close friends and always being around each other. Fourteen whole years, and we never knew that it could get any better. We never even thought that we would end up falling in love. Yeah, I thought-no, I KNEW- that I loved her. We would always be together, it was destiny.**_

_**"Hi Riku."**_

_**"Hey," I said as I held on to her tighter.**_

_**"What? No competing with Sora today?"**_

_**"Well, not if you don't want me to."**_

_**"Are you kidding? Sora was telling me you had gone soft. I think you should show him a thing or two in a sword duel!"**_

_**I smiled at her. Did I mention that I love her? **_

_**I gave Sora a smirk, then bowed down, barely touching my hand to the sand. "Ladies first," I said, mainly to taunt him. We headed over to to plateau, and drew our wooden swords. Kairi and Akemi looked on as we started to circle around each other, waiting for the opportune moment. **_

_**After about a minute, Sora did as always and blindly charged forward. A quick step to the left resulted in his energy being wasted. I kept my sword at my side, waiting for him to try something else. He came at me, his sword behind him at an angle. He slashed left, then right; I dodged the first attack then blocked him with my sword a second time. I could tell he was growing impatient, as usual. This time I thought maybe I should try my new move on him. **_

_**We pulled apart, and he readied himself for a new attack. He bolted towards me, the hilt of his sword held tight between both his hands. The force of the blow was strong, much stronger than I had ever felt from a hit by Sora. I rolled on my back, sand covering my black tank. Tucked into a ball, I jumped back up with all my might, kicking Sora square in the stomach. He doubled over. The fight was ended.**_

_**"Sora!" Kairi ran over to help him up. **_

_**I looked back to see nothing. **_

_**"Hmm, that was weird. Hey Kairi!"**_

_**"What Riku?**_

_**"Was Tidus or somebody there with you watching?"**_

_**"Umm, no. I don't think so Riku."**_

_**"Ok. Hey Sora!"**_

_**He was still doubled over in pain. "What?" he gasped.**_

_**"Want to go another round?"**_

_**"Sure. One sec, though. Why do I feel like I forgot something?"**_

_**"I don't know. Let's go!"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Stop stalling!"**_

_**"Oh! Alright, here I come! You better be ready, I'm gonna win this time!"**_

Riku sat in his small dark prison in a corner of his mind. All of these memories were resurfacing, and he felt horrible that he let Akemi slip away, after all the years they spent together being friends.

_**When did I first meet Akemi? Well it's hard to say. We were born on the island only months apart. Our parent's were friends. We always knew each other since we could remember. So many moments were spent with her since she was my age and all. It mattered she was a girl sometimes, but only when Tidus or Wakka decided that there was a game that 'only boys' could play. I remember when we were five, and Sora was still to young to travel out to the other island. We would make sand castles on the shore, and have mock battles of our own little shell people. She would get so angry when I won. We spent a lot of our time running around and playing on that island, and we knew absolutely everything there was to know about each other. **_

_**Sora got older and I started to spend lots of time with him. I never noticed the relationship between Akemi and me change, but now I know it began to take a backseat to the friendship with Sora and me. It was funny how she never minded it much. I don't remember much of what she did for awhile. Then Kairi came, and things began to fit better. Akemi and Kairi would be off doing their girly things, and Sora and I would run around fighting, searching around the island. We all started hanging out after awhile. The four of us were always on that island thinking of new adventures. One day Akemi wanted me to stay and watch the moon with her. So I did. We were about 13 I think, and she looked amazing as the moonlight bathed her face. I think that was when I first noticed I liked her. So I gave her the paopu fruit. Even if we never got together, we would still be friends forever intertwined in destiny. I would have been fine with that.**_

_**But I forgot her. I forgot that I loved her and that she was mine! I forgot those days on the beach, and those days when Sora would get on my nerves. She always helped me through them. I forgot the best days of some of my life, and I don't understand why! Why did she disappear from Destiny Islands? And more importantly, why did she return to me?**_

_**Why? **_

**Author's Note: **_Sadly, this will be the end of this particular story. Do I smell sequel? Probably, since I left you all at a cliffhanger. There's not much I can do when Riku is taken over by Ansem really. Most of the mystery is lifted, but yet it seems new questions are formed. _

_Like why was Akemi taken away?_

_Look out for the Sequel, or maybe prequel, don't know which will go first._

_Sorry if it didn't end the way you wanted it to._


End file.
